Sealed letters and floral patterns
by turningtodust
Summary: Earlier name: 'Muse'. Brooklynn Evergreen is another unfortunate soul displaced into The Vampire Diaries world.
1. Chapter 1

Muse

Brooklynn Evergreen is another unfortunate soul displaced into The Vampire Diaries world.

* * *

Brook Evergreen first day at Mystic high began when she was startled awake by her alarm clock. She groaned in irritation and dozed off for a few minutes before being woken up again by her phone. She looked at it in annoyance and went to swipe the alarm off when her phone spoke. « Good Morning Brook! » Her recorded voice said, « I hope you slept well. Today is the big day! After passing your double degree in Lore and Writing you finally became your dream! A teacher… isn't it incredible! » Her hysterical voice said. « Well, no time to doze off again Missy! » The one who recorded this knew Brook very well. « You have to be at Mystic High at 8:30. Leave at 8:00. That means you have somewhat an hour to eat break your fast and dress. Oh and Skincare dear, Skincare! Good Luck and Tick tock! »

Brook looked at her phone flabberghasted. What was up with her phone? She never recorded that! But it was her voice. So… An alternate her came in and out and recorded this farce? Or she had forgotten she had in fact recorded this long message. Putting this news in the back of her mind she began to prepare for work. She was a writer at Revelations Magazine.

Four years of hard labor and she was finally one step closer to becoming Editor of Revelations. Her dream job.

Brook busied herself in her kitchen, stirring the eggs and preparing her lunch. She platted her cooking and took out her water bottle from the fridge. She ate in silence looking out of the window. Finally, she noticed that she could see a white fence and trees from her floor. She spluttered her breakfast. Her apartment had always been one the last floor. Quickly she exited her flat. Brook's jaw hit the floor. She couldn't believe what was in front of her. A house. Brook was staring shocked at a house. Her house? Everything in there was hers. Her bed. Her rooms. Her desk. Her bathroom. Her kitchen. Her phone. But… This wasn't her flat and that was not her garden. And, looking around her, Brook realized this wasn't her neighborhood either.

After a while, she went back in, on shaky legs. She helped herself with the walls. She took her phone and turned the GPS on. As she waited many questions plagued her mind. The blue button pulsed. She clicked on her pin and the map zeroed down on a location. The United States. Virginia. Mystic Falls.

Brook wasn't in New York anymore. Had she been kidnapped? But then how do you explain the inside of her home. How did they manage to kidnap her home too? What was she missing?

While she was thinking Brook didn't notice the dark form running towards the kitchen. It was only when it barked that Brook registered there was a dog in her home. « Oh my god, you freaked me out! » The dog didn't seem phased and brought her his bowl. She smiled at his smart and took his bowl. In black was scribble Ace. « Ace » Brook read out loud. Ace barked in response to his name. He shook his head and nosed the bowl. Brook had a dog. And it was trained. Wow. She thought. She was kind of… Okay… She was so excited. She loved dogs but she never wanted to adopt a big dog to just leave it in a flat. They needed space. But it looked like this Brook did get her dog dream. Brook would have preferred a husky but Doberman was nice too. Ace nosed the bowl again bringing Brook out of her thoughts. She looked around the kitchen in search of his food. She finally found it beneath the sink. After feeding the dog she glanced at her watch. Same old watch she had for two years now. It was 7:45. In fifteen minutes she would need to leave for work. Her phone chimed and an event popped up. « 15mins before leaving to Mystic High! car keys are in your jacket. » Right Mystic high… This was bizarre. She would be a teacher. Of Lore or Writing or both? She took her bag and riffled through it. Brook sighted in relief. There was a binder already prepared. Her course plan jotted down. Slips for the school's administration were taken cared for. She would be talking about Lore and writing throughout history. One of this month's course was about Pillaging and lose records. She had the course under her eyes. She wouldn't be going in unprepared. Still though, the weekend here she would research her coming here. Even the dog wasn't unbothered by her. That was crazy, right? Perhaps she had dreamed of another life and this was her world. Right? Right?

She let the thought go because she didn't want to dwell too much on it. And it did scare the shit out of her. She took her jacket keys and bag and went out of her house leaving the dog inside. She would take care of him when she returned, praying she wouldn't be fired on her first day. She needed this income to understand what had happened.

Arriving at the school's parking lot she shut her burgundy Smart door and locked it. She stood in front of her new workplace for a long time, taking in the football team banner and the scenery. It was 8:20 and no one had arrived yet. She cautiously walked in and looked at the room doors. A02. A04. A06. Other Brook's room number was C03. She was lost and then remembered the School Building's map she had in the binder. Pulling it out she noticed that there were three sections. Two buildings and the Gym room on the ground floor and the first floor. C rooms were on the first floor.

She entered her classroom. Her keys jingled in her hand. There was a big desk. The teacher's. Hers. And the children desks were turned towards the blackboard. It was 8:40. Twenty minutes before the start of class. Brook checked her notes one last time. Just to make sure. The other Brook had highlighted some major points of the introduction course.

It was 5:15 PM and she had had two classes. They all had gone pretty well. The students were nice and didn't ask many questions. She had been scared of not knowing what to answer. Her class was an option for juniors and seniors. And many thank Brook at the end of the course for accepting the job offer. They seemed so grateful that Brook felt inadequate for the job. She wasn't this Brook they thought she was. She came back to an empty flat. Wrote for a dot com magazine. She used taxis and the subway. This life. Other Brook's life wasn't hers. She would have to find a name for her. Brook. Her full name was Brooklynn Evergreen. This world's Brook was also… wait was she even called Brook? Or Evergreen. She looked up her phone. Owner. Brooklynn Evergreen. Uh. Okay. Brooklynn, she thought. « Lynn » Brook cried out fist pumping. The sight was ridiculous, good thing she was to her door. No neighbors in sight. Crisis averted.

Other-Brook was now dubbed Lynn and Brook kept her name. It was quite interesting the fact that she was in the same body and same home. Like an overlapping. « The universe overlapped our lives! » Brook whispered to herself, outraged. Perhaps Lynn was in Brook's world. « I will find you, Lynn. I will unoverlappe our lives. Was that even a word? »

When Brook opened the front door she was assaulted by the black temper. Whose name was Ace. « Hey Ace, How's it going? Caught any rats?» Brook said babying the adult Dobermann. Lynn could have named him Bubbles it wouldn't have changed a thing. He was still fearless and could creep anyone out. Maybe that was why Brook babied him so.

Brook reviewed her next course notes and a file slipped out in a heap on the floor. It was her student's portraits. One of them caught her eye. Nina. Her mind supplied but underneath the picture was her name. Elena Gilbert. That isn't possible, Brook thought. She rummaged through the pile. And there was the best friend. Bonnie Bennett. Even Jeremy Gilbert was on it. They didn't really look like their tvd counterpart. But, Bonnie was black and Elena was olive skin and Jeremy had his youngish look. What year were they in, Brook immediately thought? She realized she hadn't even looked at the date. Lighting her phone up she could feel the blood leaving her face. 2010. It was 2010! Shit, Brook cursed. nine years. She was nine years in the past. In another world. This wasn't an overlapping. This was… impossible.

* * *

Hello people. New story. Should I continue it? Do you want more?


	2. Chapter 2

Muse

Brooklynn Evergreen is another unfortunate soul displaced into The Vampire Diaries world.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

After trying to wrap her head around the fact that she had woken up in a fictional world twice and thrice didn't work she let it go. For now. Even waking up again had not worked to put Brook back in her own REAL world. Brook zapped the channels of her telly trying to find something that could cure her mental disease. After all, maybe only their mind had been swapped. She just needed to find out how to switch them back again. But for now, she would be in denial. It was easy. This house interior was the same as her apartment in New York. The dog was out and enjoying life. He was trained enough to wander off not too far and could enter by the big back door. Seriously this dog was intelligent. Smart enough to open a sliding door with paws, claws, and nose. While she zapped channels she heard the news guy mutter about some people found dead because of an animal attack. That story pricked her mind. Where had she heard it before?

Anyways, she settled on the Discovery channel. That is how Brook spent her evening. And night. But she didn't notice that she had fallen asleep on her couch. Only when the bright sun woke her up did Brook understand she was still dressed and it was the next day. She jumped up, realizing that she had not been awakened by her alarm clock. Had she missed her class? Her shoulders relaxed when she saw it was Saturday. She would do a tour of the neighborhood with Ace and try to find something helpful. Maybe she could take notes while at it. If she remembered some pieces of the tv show she was stuck in. « Ace, » Brook screamed out, getting the dog's attention « Get your leash, we're going out. » Hearing the words 'get', 'leash' and 'out', Ace leaped down the stairs and trotted towards the front door. He sat, tail swaying happily, leash in his mouth, even his eyes seemed to shine with repressed tears. « Haha… Good boy. » Brook tapped his head gently and hooked his leash to his red collar. « There you go. »

The dog was well behaved even if sometimes he would chase squirrels around and pull on her arm. In the end, it was a good idea, Brook hadn't thought about where or why she was here the whole morning. That was till she was in front of the Mystic Grill and her stomach growled loudly. What could happen really? Brook thought. What is the worst that could happen if she chose to eat at the Grill? Get refused because she had a dog? Was she allowed to bring Ace in? One thing she knew, no vampire would be bold enough to eat her in the Grill in broad daylight surrounded by other humans. Well, that settled that. Wait a sec. Vampires! Brook screamed in her mind. She had completely forgotten about them. Was she dumb! Her mind ranted. The show was called The VAMPIRE Diaries for a reason. Shit! Brook cursed. Had Lynn known? Did Ace know? Brook peered at Ace quizzically. Hum. She might as well go home and search the house. Her stomach protested in hunger. It couldn't wait. It wanted chicken wings and knew there wasn't any at home. Brook huffed and nodded her head. Alright, she would do this.

The Grill's door dinged as she entered. Tall, straight black hair and brownish skin. Jeans. Taupe top and a brown leather jacket. Notebook in one hand, the leash in the other. Big fearful Doberman to her side. To the students that had her this week she was known as Miss. Evergreen. Teacher of Lore and Writing. To the others in the restaurant, she was the new resident of Mystic Falls that had one creepy do-not-mess-with-dog. She went with Ace up to the bar and after having permission to keep the dog inside she chose a seat, back to the wall facing the windows and front door. A blond boy came to take her order. Matt, it said on his tag. Brook made a show of looking at his tag and greeted him. « Hello, Matt. »

« Miss Evergreen, » He nodded, « Elena said you were called. » He supplied scratching the back of his head. « What can I get you? » He asked glancing quickly towards Ace.

« Chicken wings and a sundae, please. » Brook said and waited till he jotted everything down before reassuring him about Ace. He petted him and Ace nuzzled his hand when he had stopped. Matt laughed and scratched Ace's neck. Ace was in pure heaven. Matt left and while Brook was praising Ace, a feminine voice spoke.

« Hello, Miss. Evergreen? »

Brook looked up and almost choked on her saliva and she straightened, « Ah, yes…? »

« My name is Elena Gilbert, I wanted to welcome you in town. »

« Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Gilbert. » Brook gestured to her dog, « This is Ace. » Ace nodded his head and nuzzled Brook's hand. She had stopped cherishing him.

« He's so handsome, » Elena awwed, « Hello Ace! »

Ace nodded again and let Elena pet him too. And Brook did something foolish she would always regret. She invited Elena to sit down in front of her. The young girl readily agreed. Now Ace could not be any happier, he had two scratching hands on each side. Purrfect.

« So, » Brook began, to make conversation. « Do you attend Mystic High? »

« Yes, I do. And I'll be a student in your course, Miss. Evergreen. » That was easy, Brook though because Elena did not stop talking. She went on talking about how she had always wanted to be a writer and that her mother encouraged her and then she had made sad droopy eyes because her parents had died last summer and it was terrible. Yes, it is terrible, Brook told herself. Than Elena talked about her friend Bonnie Bennett and her passion for legends and myth. Elena was the one to push Bonnie into taking Lynn's course. Because maybe Bonnie would find some things about her ancestors. After a while, she talked about her brother Jeremy and his excesses in life. She also talked about her neurotic control freak friend. Elena just blurted out everything. And she didn't seem to think it was weird to tell all of it to a complete stranger. Okay her future teacher, Brook reasoned, still, naive much?

Brook was grateful to sit in her comfortable couch. It was familiar. Talking to Elena Gilbert and then her little brother had sealed the deal. Elena was real. They weren't characters. They were flesh and blood. And, dangerous. Brook was living in Mystic Falls now. She wondered what would happen if she left? Could she resign her position and leave for New York nine years in the past? She could find an apartment and work as a dot com writer. Then where would go Ace? Brook knew she could die if she stayed here. She knew a lot of people would die here. She was a teacher who had a job at the Mystic High school, could she make a difference and save someone? Or would she only sign her death warrant? But if she did leave, she wouldn't know if she would find a job. She was in the past, in another world. Would she die faster because she was a person of color and not attached to the plot?

Brook searched Lynn's house for any clue as to what to do. It was when she looked under her mattress that Brook found a book. A journal. Each page was dated and began with a « Dear Diary, » and signed by « Your bearer, Brooklynn E. »

Lynn's Diary. Brook read and the more she did she found out things she would have never known without opening this daily record. Brook would have continued to live in ignorance of Lynn's fate and she wouldn't have known of Lynn's curse. That now had befallen on her.

* * *

Thank you for your Reviews/Follows/Favorite:

Charmed2100, Shiko-Rae, Tt, frhhhhhe


	3. Chapter 3

**3/ Sealed letters and floral patterns**

**Brooklynn Evergreen is another unfortunate soul displaced into The Vampire Diaries world. **

Hello! I made a mistake… oops! Matt in Ch. 2 isn't supposed to be working at the Grill yet! Let's say his name is Emmett and Nickname Mattie/Matt. Yeah? cool! Means Truth

We'll call him Mattie from now on not to get confused with Matt/Mathew, only human left alive in TVD.

Chapter 3

A week had passed since. Lynn had not made any appearances… yet. VRook dearly hoped it would change. Everything would be better if Lynn came back and Brook had gone back. Alas, it as not yet meant to be.

Brook had talked to Elena a couple more times. Therefore, Brook met the gang minus Damon. Brook was somewhat still in denial. It all consisted of pushing back information and reading Lynn's diary, that was VERY interesting and entertaining as FICTION. No way in hell was BRook going to acknowledge the V-word or the W-word or S-word that brought it all together and FREAKED her out. Even though she tended to get swept away in fictional worlds when reading and loved it. It was FICTION. And Brook had never EVER wished to get swamped inside the real deal. NEVER. So most days she was on her trusty couch or lecturing a bunch of kids. She knew that one day it would all come crashing down. She would see something that would terrify her more than she was right now and could not stay in denial. It would be impossible. But for now. She would put her energy in NOT making THAT happen. And the best way was to close your eyes.

Brook had a week off. Everything was packed. Ace would come with her. She didn't trust anyone yet. Okay so, maybe her neighbour Gabriela was alright but still. You never knew. anything could happen. And last week she and Ace had bonded. She would feel like an apple without its core if Ace would disappear or… or… die.

It was out of the question.

When the Sun was up in the sky and it illuminated the treetops and roofs, Brook crossed the Mystic Falls sign. White oak stake her brain whispered. She shut it down or tried to because ten seconds later she was driving on the Wickery bridge and that sly voice reminded her of more white oak and the tragic accident of one Grayson and his wife's death. It reminded her of Stephan Salvatore saving who he thought was Katherine. He thought she was dead, but she wasn't and she had faked her death to escape Kla—STOP! No. nononononono

NO!

Brook stepped on the gas zooming out of the bridge. Mystic Falls growing smaller by the second.

NO!

Brook sped out of there and wished she had no attachment to that town.

She wished she was back home in her flat.

Water fell on her cheek. She blinked. The car was parked on the side of the road, the town very far away.

Brook was crying. Her throat was clogged and she swallowed to dislodge it. It hurt.

It hurts.

She brushed her tears out of her eyes. She had to… She needed… She wanted to go home.

After a while, what seemed like hours and days but was a couple of minutes, Brook started the car again and it sputtered and groaned but hung on and Brook drove slowly on the road towards the destination in her mind.

New York


End file.
